Curiosité mal placée
by Daki Oloway
Summary: Heero ne se croit pas normal, il est différent, il ne se comprend pas... Duo sait ce qu'il est, ce qu'il aime et qui il est... Solo veille sur les autres en se taisant mais il est si transparent... Petite histoire en deux parties pour féter le milieu de l'été ! Bonne lecture à tous
1. Chapter 1

Curiosité mal placée

Coucou ! J'espère que vous allez bien ! Voici ma nouvelle histoire afin de rendre l'été un peu plus chaud ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira. C'est un PWP sans fondement et sans prétention, comme d'habitude ^^

Par contre, c'est un threesome avec un poil d'inceste donc si ça vous dérange... Vous connaissez la suite ! Elle sera assez hard mais toujours dans le consenti... Enfin presque...

Cette histoire a des incohérence, je le sais, vous le savez et on s'en fout je pense, elle a pas été écrite pour être parfaite mais pour me servir d'exutoire suite à une situation un peu critique de ma vie donc, désolée si ça gêne certaines lectrice... La prochaine sera mieux je vous le jure...

Thème : Découvertes et plaisir inattendu

Couple : 02+SoloX01

Chapitre 1

Heero reposa son verre, un peu brusquement, un peu difficilement. Il ne savait plus trop ou il en était mais il commençait à se sentir trop léger. A ses côtés, Réléna souriait tranquillement, l'air complètement sobre. Hilde souriait de toutes ses dents. Duo s'éclaircit la gorge.

« A mon tour, je n'ai jamais... il hésita de longues secondes... Ça devient dur de trouver la... Ha ! Eut mes règles !

Hilde lui envoya un coussin au visage.

« C'est pourri !

« Mais tu bois !

Les deux filles râlèrent pour la forme avant de boire le shooter cul sec.

« Sur ce dernier, je dois rentrer, il est tard...

Réléna se redressa, stable sur ses deux jambes, mettant fin au jeu. Heero se redressa à son tour, quittant la pièce avec elle, la raccompagnant. Duo les suivit des yeux.

« Fermes la bouche, tu baves signala Hilde, moqueuse.

Immédiatement, le natté se referma. Il commençait à avoir de plus en plus de mal avec la jeune femme, il la détestait de plus en plus pour sortir avec Heero.

« Tu divagues !

Solo lui toucha le bras, en signe de réconfort muet. Duo, si entier, qui ne supportait pas le changement. Hilde ne préféra pas en dire plus. Tous savaient à quel point Duo aimait Heero à part le principal concerné, aveugle, préférant peut être ne rien voir afin de se protéger du changement aussi.

Le métis revient, les cheveux un peu plus en bataille, un sourire aux lèvres. Duo se referma un peu plus avant de fermer les yeux, se concentrant pour ne rien montrer, il refusait de le perdre pour ça. Son amitié lui était bien plus précieuse que tout au monde.

Heero se laissa tomber lourdement au sol, à côté de Duo, lui frôlant le bas dans un geste inconscient de réassurance. Il prit son verre, le sirotant, un peu plus fermé que d'habitude.

« Ça va ? Demanda Solo.

Le brun mit quelques secondes à trouver ses mots. L'alcool aidant, il voulut se confier, épancher un peu de ses incertitudes à ses meilleures amis.

« Oui... Mais je...

Il s'arrêta, ne trouvant même pas les mots qu'il voulait poser.

« Vas-y ! Tu ne crains rien avec nous, l'encouragea Solo.

Heero soupira.

« Je l'aime... Mais, je sais pas... C'est bizarre... Comme si...

Il se tue, hésitant sur ses phrases, cherchant à mettre des mots la ou il ne savait pas lui-même ce qui n'allait pas. Solo sourit, il connaissait ce sentiment. Étant lui-même bisexuel, il lui avait fallu des années avant de comprendre ce qui n'allait pas dans ses relations.

« Comme s'il te manquait quelque chose ? Un besoin jamais accompli...

« Oui... Mais... Des fois, je...

Il se referma complètement, les joues rougies. Solo tiqua avant de sourire.

« Des fois, tu trouves ce qui te manque... Seul ?

Duo et Hilde écoutaient, un peu perdus. Le métis devient encore plus rouge, il baissa la tête de honte, triturant nerveusement son verre entre ses doigts.

« Heero ? Tu sais que c'est courant n'est ce pas ?

Le plus jeune leva timidement la tête.

« Beaucoup de mec hétéro aiment bien que leurs copines glissent un doigt de temps en temps. Ça ne fait pas d'eux des gays pour autant.

« Je peux pas bander si je le fais pas avant de la prendre...

Duo s'étrangla dans son verre. Il toussa discrètement avant de suivre la conversation avidement. Solo sourit, fraternel, rassurant.

« Peut être que tu n'es pas sur la même longueur qu'elle et que tu as besoin de te stimuler un peu.

Duo se redressa, un sourire étrange sur le visage. Hilde s'était tendue, elle n'aimait pas l'aura de son meilleur ami. Il allait faire une connerie, elle le sentait.

« Et... Duo hésita. Tu as déjà pensé que... Peut être... Tu étais comme Solo ?

Heero se mordilla les lèvres, il s'était posé cette question des centaines de fois, ne trouvant jamais une réponse qui le satisfaisait. Il n'aimait pas se faire remarquer, être différent, ça lui faisait peur. Et son père le tuerait.

« Non... Je ne pense pas...

Duo sentit la brèche, il eut un sourire lubrique, pervers. Il avait peut être une chance, une toute petite chance de faire basculer Heero de l'autre côté et il n'allait pas s'en priver.

« Tu n'as jamais trouvé un mec beau ou attirant ?

« Toi répondit spontanément le métis. Il faudrait être aveugle pour ne pas voir que tu es beau. Comme Solo...

Il rougit de nouveau, il avait trop chaud, il se sentait dans du coton, un peu lent, un peu mou. Il avait envie de parler, il en avait marre de se sentir mal.

« J'aime me toucher de cette façon... Mais je ne me vois pas laisser un autre homme me caresser... Je ne vais pas me laisser toucher par un inconnu juste pour savoir...

Duo sentit la faille, le gouffre, il plongea dedans, il tenait l'occasion de sa vie, il s'en voudrait à mort qu'il n'essayait pas. Si ça merdait, tant pis, il trouverait une solution pour retrouver son amitié.

« Et... Duo s'inclina, se positionnant un peu au dessus, dominant, sur de lui. Si c'était avec quelqu'un que tu connais...

Heero se tendit, se refermant quelques secondes.

« Je ne comprend pas...

« Te donner à un inconnu n'est pas du tout une bonne idée, tu dois le faire avec quelqu'un en qui tu as confiance... Entièrement confiance.

Il s'inclina un peu plus, plaçant Heero dans une position un peu inférieure, prenant lentement prise sur lui, l'hypnotisant de ses yeux brillants.

« Tu pourrais juste essayer un baiser... Voir si ça te fait autre chose...

Heero ne recula pas, il avala difficilement sa salive, il ne savait plus quoi penser. Duo était beau, Duo était son ami, Duo ne le prendrait pas pour un idiot.

« Je pourrais te montrer... Juste une fois... Pour qu tu sois sur...

Heero se détendit, il pouvait avoir confiance.

« Juste une fois...

Duo lui fit un sourire d'ange, ses yeux brillèrent de joie. Il se redressa complètement, s'avançant vers Heero lentement, le laissant se dérober, lui laissant son libre arbitre, pour qu'il ne regrette jamais.

Il lui prit le visage en coupe, les mains un peu tremblantes et l'embrassa, juste un baisé volé, quelques secondes de pur bonheur sans insister. Heero se laissa faire, essayant d'analyser ce qu'il ressentait.

Il gardait ses bras le long du corps, les poings fermés, les yeux fermement clôt. Un violent frisson le traversa quand Duo se recula, caressant ses joues de ses pouces. Duo avala sa salive, gardant un self contrôle incroyable.

Heero garda les yeux fermés quelques secondes avant de revenir de lui-même, il voulait savoir ce que ça faisait réellement, pas juste un frôlement frustrant.

Il saisit la natte avec un soupir étouffé, écrasant leurs lèvres l'une contre l'autre mais se bloquant, prenant peur de ses propres réactions.

Duo lui saisit la nuque, l'embrassant durement, prenant le dessus, le surplombant, il le poussa lentement vers le sol, lui grimpant dessus. Heero noua ses doigts dans la nuque fine, se laissant complètement emporter par leur échange.

C'était si bon, tellement mieux qu'avec Réléna, qu'avec toutes les filles qu'il avait pu toucher d'ailleurs. Il sentit sa respiration s'accélérer, son cœur s'emballer. Sa peau se couvrit de frisson. Duo respirait fort au dessus de lui.

Solo avala difficilement sa salive, lui aussi désirait Heero, autant que son frère et les voir ainsi le rendait fou de désir. Il serra les cuisses, n'osant bouger. Hilde se leva sans bruit, quittant l'appartement, refusant de se rendre complice de ce qui allait se passer par la suite.

L'ignorance couvre les délits.

Duo caressa la cuisse de son meilleur ami, l'incitant à les ouvrir afin de se glisser entre. Il vivait un rêve. Il allait l'avoir.

Il le garderait pour lui, Heero lui était destiné. Solo était le seul pour qui il aurait supporté de le perdre. Il connaissait les sentiments de son frère pour leur meilleur ami. Heero soupira, répondant avec enthousiasme à leur échange.

Il perdait pied, il n'avait jamais pensé qu'un simple baisé pouvait le rendre si fébrile. C'était si bon. Il soupira. Duo se redressa un peu, le regardant dans les yeux, caressant ses joues avec tendresse. Ils se sourirent avec affection. Duo posa rapidement ses lèvres sur les siennes, posant son front contre le sien, les enfermant dans une bulle.

Ils respiraient fort, tremblant d'envie ou de désir, de peur ou de frustration. Heero ne savait plus, il se sentait bien, complet. Duo le fixa.

« Alors ?

Heero rougit, il le repoussa.

« Je...

Il ne trouvait pas ses mots. Il était perdu. Duo le savait, il le connaissait par cœur. Il se pencha sur lui de nouveau pour l'embrasser. Heero se laissa emporter, le corps vibrant, presque impatient de sentir à nouveau le corps ferme contre le sien.

Duo lui saisit la cuisse, les écartant pour se glisser entre. Lorsque leurs bassins se rencontrèrent, Heero se cambra, repoussant le baiser pour pousser un râle de plaisir brut. Il aimait ça, sentir le corps masculin de son meilleur ami se presser contre le sien, pas une forme douce et arrondi mais des angles et de la puissance, c'était tellement meilleur, il vibrait, il se sentait à sa place. Duo lui mordit la gorge, ne laissant pas de marque.

Heero haleta, perdu dans de nouvelles sensations. Il le fixa de longues secondes avant de l'embrasser le lui-même, dévorant sa bouche avec impatience. Duo était ravi, il en avait tellement rêvé.

Ils restèrent enlacé de longues minutes, s'embrassant. Duo sentait le sexe dur de son ami contre sa hanche, il en voulait plus. Il se mit à bouger, très lentement, l'emmenant dans une danse érotique.

Solo avala sa salive, il bandait. Il n'aurait jamais imaginé voir ça, il voulait partir, les laisser seul, mais il ne pouvait détacher ses yeux du spectacle, c'était indécent mais il voulait voir.

Duo se redressa.

« Qu'est ce que tu veux Heero ?

Le métis haletait, il saisit la tresse de son ami, le tirant vers lui, l'embrassant de nouveau, ses hanches prirent un rythme un peu plus soutenu, frottant leurs corps ensemble avec envie. Il s'en foutait de tout, il s'en foutait des conventions, des autres, de Réléna, de tout. Il voulait Duo, plus que tout au monde.

« Continues... Fais moi du bien...

Duo grogna, presque animal avant de lui saisir les cheveux pour lui faire lever le visage, mordant son cou une nouvelle fois. Heero lui griffa le bras durement, ses hanches bondirent vers le haut, il vibrait de désir, de plaisir, il en voulait plus.

Duo lui enleva son haut, distendant le tissu sous ses gestes brusques. Ils tremblaient tous les deux. Il retira le sien dans le même geste. Leurs torses se rencontrèrent, se pressant. L'absence de sein ne dérangeait pas Heero. Au contraire.

Il écarta un peu plus les cuisses, laissant les doigts de Duo s'incruster dans ses hanches pour canaliser leurs mouvements, les empêcher de jouir trop vite, il le voulait entièrement. Il n'avait pas peur.

Duo lui sourit avant de lui embrasser le nez, un sourire enchanté aux lèvres.

« J'ai tellement rêvé de cet instant. Mais, je m'étais fait une raison, je pensais que je ne t'aurais jamais... C'est tellement merveilleux...

Heero lui sourit.

« Je ne savais pas... Que c'était aussi bon de t'avoir contre moi... J'aurai fait ça avant sinon...

Ils s'embrassèrent de nouveau. Duo laissa ses doigts glisser le long de sa gorge, caressant avec tendresse, descendant lentement, il pinça rapidement un téton avant de descendre encore plus bas, caressant les abdominaux tendus, le ventre creux. Il laissa ses doigts glisser vers les hanches fines, les saisissant de nouveau.

« Ce n'est que le début...

Il serra les hanches avec brusquerie. Il lui mordit de nouveau la gorge.

« Je vais faire en sorte que tu n'oublies jamais cette nuit...

Il laissa sa langue descendre lentement sur la gorge, léchant tendrement, sentant les pulsations rapides sous la peau. Il lécha le torse, titillant les tétons, salivant dessus avec envie, se délectant du goût de sa peau.

Il regarda le visage de son partenaire rougir un peu plus. Il était au paradis. Il mordilla la peau sensible autours du nombril, appuyant parfois ses morsures à la limite de laisser des traces. Il était possessif, il le savait.

Heero se cambra, tremblant, il écarta plus largement les cuisses, il le désirait. Il avait tellement envie de lui, de sentir son sexe en lui.

« Baises-moi !

Il lui tira la tresse, le ramenant vers lui pour l'embrasser voracement. De son autre main, il essayait de tirer sur le jean, faisant sauter les boutons avec rapidité. Il voulait plus. Tellement plus.

Duo ricana une seconde avant de s'étrangler quand une main ferme saisit son sexe à demi dur d'une poigne solide.

« Bouges-toi !

« Non !

Il se recula, refusant de se laisser dominer par Heero. Il était le dominant. Il le plaqua durement sur le sol avant de lui arracher son baggy d'un geste sur.

« Écartes les jambes...

Il se laissa glisser entre elle, saisissant les cuisses fermes pour les repousser vers le torse, se faisant une place pour regarder la verge tendue qui l'appelait.

« Tu vas me laisser faire ?

« Fais ce que tu veux... Mais juste... Fais moi du bien...

Duo serra ses doigts sur les cuisses fermes, les maintenant ouvertes, exposant le corps souple à la vue de tous. Heero eut honte quelques secondes de se laisser exposer ainsi. Il oublia tout quand la langue de Duo se posa sur son gland.

Heero haleta. Il perdait la tête. C'était tellement bon. Il n'avait jamais connu de telles sensations. Duo prit juste son gland en bouche, le serrant, le malaxant, faisant lentement tourner sa langue autours, se concentrant uniquement sur la fente, aspirant lentement le peu de liquide déjà présent.

Il prit la base d'une main ferme, le tenant, encerclant pour la serrer, guidant la colonne de chair au fond de sa gorge. Il le garda de longues secondes en bouche avant de la faire glisser dehors avec un bruit de succion indécent.

Le métis frissonna. Il envoya la main vers Solo, cherchant à s'encrer dans la réalité, cherchant un réconfort. Il avait peur de devenir fou, de perdre la tête. Le plus âgé lui saisit les doigts, les serrant, le rassurant de sa présence.

Duo sourit en voyant ce geste. Solo était le seul avec qui il accepterait de partager Heero. Les deux seuls êtres qui lui était important liée ensemble. Ça le rendait fou de désir, de joie, de plénitude.

Sans geste brusque, il commença à le sucer, malaxant la verge avec lenteur dans la chaleur de sa bouche, l'emmenant lentement au plaisir, le sentant durcir sous sa langue, sentant les veines gonfler, pulser.

Il se délecta de son odeur, de sa saveur, persuadé qu'il en était accro et qu'après ça, plus aucun autre ne lui ferait autant d'effet. Heero était le seul à présent. Il le savait.

Solo ferma les yeux, il allait devenir fou, il ne pouvait pas rester, il ne devait pas voir ça, c'était malsain, c'était indécent, c'était excitant...

Mais, Heero ne le lâchait pas, se servant de lui pour rester sain d'esprit. Il ne pouvait pas l'abandonner... Pas dans cette situation.

Duo commença lentement à accélérer le rythme, il y mettait tout son savoir faire, il devait lui faire connaître le plaisir le plus intense... S'il prenait son pied comme jamais alors peut être...

Duo coupa court ses pensées, il ne devait pas espérer, il devait juste prendre ce qu'il y avait à prendre. Demain, ils oublieraient tout. Pour ne pas souffrir... Heero se laissait juste porter, il devait s'en persuader.

Il caressa lentement les testicules du bout des doigts, l'emmenant lentement plus loin vers la jouissance. Le métis serra les dents, ne sachant plus trop ou il était.

Jamais il n'aurait cru qu'il pourrait se sentir aussi bien, qu'il pourrait autant aimer se laisser faire par un garçon. Mais ce n'était pas n'importe qui, c'était Duo... Jamais il le lui ferait de mal. Il serra plus fort la main de Solo.

Le natté accéléra, avalant la verge entièrement, jouant de la langue et des dents, mordillant, aspirant, lapant et suçant, alternant la vitesse et la lenteur, la pression et l'abandon... Il se délectait de lui.

Il laissa glisser une de ses mains le long de l'aine, remontant lentement vers l'entrée encore inconnu. Il hésita. Pendant un instant, il eut peur, peur de lui faire mal, peur de le décevoir, peur de tout gâcher. Un grognement d'impatience et de plaisir le ramena à la réalité, Heero l'attendait, tremblant de désir et d'impatience, d'envie et d'appréhension.

S'il ne se montrait pas sur de lui, ça ne se passerait pas bien. Il glissa son doigt rapidement dans sa bouche, l'humidifiant succinctement avant de le laisser descendre, appuyant sur la verge, caressant le scrotum, frôlant une bourse avant de glisser entre les deux fesses.

Il s'arrêta sur l'anus, posant juste le doigt sur l'entrée, attendant presque une invitation, il exerçait de petites pressions lentes. Il voulait que ça vienne d'Heero, que ce soit lui qui franchisse la dernière barrière.

Le métis haletait, tremblant de désir. Il sentait la bouche brûlante sur lui mais surtout le doigt qui hésitait.

« Putain ! Mets le moi ! Cria-t-il, à bout de nerfs.

Duo lui sourit, relâchant le sexe. Il se redressa, l'embrassant voracement tout en enfonçant son doigt. Heero se laissa aller, soupirant de plaisir. Il haletait front contre front, lèvres contre lèvres. La respiration d'Heero était erratique. Duo fit lentement tourner son doigt en lui, allant et venant lentement, il cherchait, grimpant dans le corps fin.

Quand il sut qu'il était pratiquement arrivé à ce qu'il cherchait, il engloba entièrement le sexe raide tout en frappant la prostate durement. Heero cria, ses yeux se fermèrent sous la déferlante de plaisir et il se tendit.

Ses orteils se crispèrent, il planta ses ongles dans la main de Solo et envoya ses hanches vers l'avant. Il éjacula en quelques jets laiteux, au creux de la gorge de son amant. Duo avala, se délectant de lui, léchant jusqu'à la dernière goutte, il ferma les yeux, laissant le goût se rependre sur sa langue, glisser dans sa gorge.

Jamais il n'avait autant apprécié ça. Heero était vraiment parfait.

Solo ferma les yeux, s'empêchant de se jouir dessus. Il voyait ce à quoi il n'aurait jamais droit. C'était si risible. Mais, son frère pourrait toucher du bout des doigts ce rêve plus si inaccessible.

Heero se laissa retomber sur le sol, tremblant, les yeux dans le vague. Duo continua de le caresser de l'intérieur, alternant entre caresse franche et frôlement sur la prostate.

Le métis n'arrivait pas à reprendre son souffle, il tremblait, il vibrait, il aimait tellement ça. Jamais il n'avait réussi seul à se faire autant de plaisir.

« Prends-moi... Je veux te sentir en moi...

Il repoussa le natté, se redressant difficilement, il tremblait tellement, il se retourna lentement, levant les hanches, présentant ses fesses à son amant, il posa sa tête sur la jambe de Solo, il serra sa main pour se donner du courage et ferma les yeux.

Duo regardait la croupe offerte avec un mélange de vénération et d'excitation. Il se pencha embrassant une fesse avec plaisir, il suçota la peau, marquant, il mordilla avant de laisser sa langue glisser lentement vers l'entrée, se frayant un chemin dans le corps tendu vers lui. Heero cria, il planta ses dents dans la cuisse de Solo, broyant ses doigts des siens.

Il vibrait, il tremblait, il le voulait en lui, il ne pensait qu'à ça, il se redressa quand Duo se mit à lécher son anus rapidement puis enfouit son visage contre le bassin noueux de son meilleur ami. Il sentit l'érection de Solo contre sa joue et il sentit une violente vague d'excitation le traverser. Les deux frères bandaient pour lui.

Duo lui mordit la fesse avant de se redresser, il lui prit les hanches entre les mains, l'immobilisant et posa son gland luisant sur l'anus entrouvert. Il poussa, le prenant en une fois, l'emplissant complètement, il s'enfouit entièrement avant de rester immobile.

Heero haletait, tremblant doucement, il apprivoisait la douleur lentement, il ferma les yeux, laissant son corps se faire à la pénétration. Il sentait le sexe raide de Solo à travers la fine couche de tissu de son pantalon de lin.

Il souffla, crispant doucement ses muscles afin de tester la douleur. Il se sentait si plein. Duo serra de nouveau ses hanches avant de se reculer. Il ne gardait que la tête de la verge à l'intérieur avant de replonger, un peu plus raide, un peu plus brusque, le corps d'Heero accompagna le mouvement, écrasant son visage sur la verge raide de Solo.

Le métis se sentit perdre pied, il se redressa à peine, de ses doigts tremblant, il baissa le pantalon de Solo, tirant le boxer avant de sortir la verge raide et humide de sa prison. Duo lui donna un violent coup de hanche, finissant de le dilater en le voyant faire.

La situation aussi étrange qu'elle semblait, ne dérangeait personne. Les trois amis profitaient du moment. Solo caressa les cheveux épars et humides de transpiration, se mordillant la lèvre pour ne rien imposer au métis. Duo gardait un mouvement trop lent afin de laisser Heero apprivoiser le sexe de son frère.

C'était irréel, il prenait Heero qui caressait timidement le sexe de Solo. Il n'avait jamais osé imaginer un dixième d'une telle situation.

Lentement, le natté se mit à le prendre, évitant d'aller trop loin et de stimuler la prostate. Heero se redressa un peu plus, creusant les hanches pour continuer de profiter de la pénétration tout en continuant de caresser la verge de Solo.

« Laisses moi la voir...

Solo releva les hanches et enleva son pantalon, Heero tira sur sa chemise, l'ouvrant mais la laissant pendre sur les hanches, trouvant la scène encore plus érotique. Il appréciait les pénétrations lentes et puissantes.

Il sortit un bout de langue timide et lécha le gland avec lenteur, il trouva le goût fort mais pas déplaisant. Duo le tira un peu arrière, Solo se déplaça, écartant les cuisses pour lui laisser un appuis mais un accès plus facile à sa verge, il se mit à lui caresser les cheveux sans rien imposer.

Heero le prit en main, laissant son corps se faire bercer par les pénétrations lentes de Duo, il prit enfin Solo en bouche, l'avalant lentement, laissant la colonne de chair glisser le long de sa gorge avec un sentiment d'être enfin complet, vivant.

Il prit la base en main, faisant un anneau de ses doigts qui caressaient lentement la base tout en laissant la verge entrer et sortir de sa bouche de façon passive, poussé et tiré par les impulsions du Duo. Solo lui caressait les cheveux, le fixant de ses yeux vert grands ouverts afin de jouir du spectacle.

Il haletait, sentant un plaisir comme jamais traverser ses reins et enflammer ses sens, il devenait fou, il mordilla le gland avec envie, reproduisant certains gestes de Duo qui lui avait fait tant de bien. Duo les regardait, il n'en croyait pas ses yeux, mais la scène qui aurait du le rendre jaloux l'excitait au plus haut point.

Heero n'oublierait jamais sa première fois. Il se redressa, saisissant les hanches avec un peu de brusquerie et se mit enfin à le prendre, il allait vite et loin, touchant enfin la prostate de plein fouet à chaque poussée, Heero se mit à gémir. Solo sursauta devant la sensation et ses hanches se mirent à basculer d'elles-mêmes, prenant la bouche si accueillante.

Heero se sentait bien, son sexe, tendu, pendant dans le vide, attendant de l'attention mais il ne pouvait pas se toucher.

Pourtant, de grosses vagues de plaisir traversait sa queue et l'électrisait, il se sentait devenir fou.

« Tu veux que Solo te prenne après moi ? Demanda soudain Duo, le sortant de sa transe.

« Oui... C'est si bon...

Duo sourit. Il lui donna quelques coups de rein plus violent, lui écrasant la tête sur le sexe de son frère.

« Solo... Ça te gène si je gicle dedans ?

Le blond resta surpris quelques secondes, autant par le vocabulaire que par la demande. Mais en sentant Heero frémir de plaisir et le sucer plus franchement, il comprit que la situation atteindrait le sommet de la perversion ce soir.

« Non... Ça me gène pas de pilonner un corps déjà souillé...

« Parfait... Retiens-toi alors je vais pas tarder...

Le blond se retira de la bouche si accueillante et laissa Heero poser sa tête sur sa cuisse, ils se tenaient toujours la main. Duo lui saisit la nuque et lui redressa les hanches de l'autre main avant d'y aller franchement.

La pièce s'emplit du bruit des chairs claquant les unes contre les autres. Duo allait de plus en plus fort, de plus en plus vite, ravageant le corps soumis à lui avec plaisir, il grognait à chaque passage en sentant Heero se contracter sur lui.

Il se pencha, le couvrant de son corps, sa tresse glissa sur Heero le faisant gémir de plaisir. Duo lui mordit violemment la nuque, aspirant la peau avec passion, il s'en foutait de laisser des marques, il voulait juste emplir Heero, le proclamer sien, leur.

Heero cria, il se laissait porter. Son sexe le piquait tellement il avait envie de jouir mais il n'arrivait pas à se toucher, Solo gardant ses mains dans les siennes.

« Je veux jouir chouina-t-il, quémandeur.

« Alors jouis !

Duo se redressa, le pilonnant le clouant sur les genoux de Solo sans aucune retenu. Heero sentit son sexe gonfler et il se vida au sol sans même se toucher. Il cria, sa respiration de coupa et il sentit ses hanches être maintenu haut par Duo qui continuait de le prendre de plus en plus fort, des points blancs apparurent devant ses yeux, il perdit son souffle mais l'autre ne le laissait pas tranquille, continuant de ravager ses chairs.

« Prépares-toi ! On va pas lui laisser de repos...

Solo se redressa, le laissant. Une violente chaleur se rependit dans son ventre, l'inondant. Il cria, comprenant que Duo venait de jouir en lui. Le natté continua de le pilonner avant de se retirer dans un bruit humide.

Il eut à peine le temps de reprendre son souffle que son corps fut de nouveau envahis, une seconde verge, plus large, le distendit de nouveau, il sentit du sperme couler le long de ses cuisses, expulsé par la pression de Solo.

« Putain !

Le blond se mit immédiatement à bouger, continuant le travail de Duo, l'ouvrant encore plus, allant moins loin mais le distendant plus. Heero sentait le sperme couler à chaque poussée de Solo en lui. Il ferma les yeux, cherchant un appui. Il sentit les mains de Solo sur ses hanches, celle du Duo caresser ses flans remontant lentement vers ses épaules dans des caresses de plume.

Une langue se posa au creux de ses reins, léchant la transpiration et remonta lentement le long de sa colonne vertébrale, le faisant frissonner.

« Il m'aspire...

Solo grogna avant d'abattre un peu brutalement sa main sur la nuque fine, lui faisant baiser la tête et lever le cul. Le blond l'entraîna avec lui, le maintenant soumis et entravé, ses mains inutilisable. Duo continua de le lécher, lentement, le rendant fou. Heero pleurnicha de plaisir, laissant son corps se faire ravager.

Une violente chaleur gonfla dans son ventre, le foudroyant, les tâches blanches réapparurent devant ses yeux, il se mit à trembler, son sexe, dur, ballottait. Il entendait le bruit des hanches de Solo frappant contre ses fesses.

Il ferma les yeux, il avait presque la nausée, il se tendit, un cri muet sorti de sa bouche et il s'effondra, comprimant Solo en lui qui eut du mal à continuer de le prendre.

Il eut une sorte de convulsion avant de se mettre à haleter, perdu dans sa jouissance.

« Un orgasme anal pour sa première fois... La chance !

Duo lui claqua la fesse, l'envoyant un peu plus haut, Solo se mit à le pilonner de plus en plus vite et Duo prit enfin son sexe en main, le masturbant vite et fort.

Heero cria une dernière fois avant de se laisser aller, son corps devient du chiffon et il s'affaissa, laissant Solo le prendre à sa guise.

Le blond lui saisit les épaules, le redressant, il s'assit et écarta les cuisses de façon à poser Heero dessus, les cuisses largement ouvertes, l'exposant, pendant qu'il le prenait, accentuant ainsi la pénétration, la rendant plus profonde.

Heero envoya un bras en arrière, lui saisissant les cheveux pour le tirer à lui et l'embrasser, explorant sa bouche comme un affamé.

Une main douce le ramena vers l'avant et il vit Duo, debout devant lui, le sexe dur à hauteur de visage. Le natté caressa les lèvres pleines de son gland encore humide.

« Je peux ?

Heero ne répondit pas, peu sur de sa voix mais ouvrit la bouche, laissant Duo se glisser à l'intérieur, couler le long de sa gorge et rester en lui, l'empêchant presque de respirer avant de ressortir. Autant Solo allait fort, autant Duo était doux.

Heero perdait pied. Solo caressait son torse, pinçait et griffait la peau avant de flatter les marques, il mordait sa nuque ou tirait ses cheveux avant de le caresser. Heero devenait fou de plaisir.

Il envoya les mains, masturbant Duo tout en aspirant la verge le plus qu'il pouvait, se repaissant des deux colonne de chairs emplissant ses orifices. Au plus ils étaient brusques, au plus il aimait ça.

Il avait toujours aimé ça, il le savait mais il n'aurait jamais oser rêver se faire traiter de la sorte par ses deux meilleurs amis et autant aimer.

« Je vais venir.

Heero sentit la verge de Duo gonfler dans sa bouche et une giclé de sperme tapissa sa gorge avant que le natté de se retire, se finissant dans ses cheveux et sur son visage. Il se laissa tomber sur le canapé pour regarder la fin du spectacle.

Solo le bascula en avant, le clouant au sol quelques instant avant de l'emplir de nouveau. Heero eut un sanglot de plaisir avant de s'affaisser, toujours prit par Solo qui attendit d'être mou pour ressortir.

Le blond regarda la traînée de sperme couler le long des cuisses avec un mélange de plaisir, de honte et de culpabilité. Heero se redressa à quatre pattes, tremblant et tourna son visage maculé de sperme vers lui avec un sourire comblé.

« C'était... Si bon...

Il se laissa glisser au sol, épuisé. Solo l'embrassa tendrement avant de lui essuyer le visage avec sa chemise.

« Comment tu te sens ?

« Au paradis ronronna le brun en souriant.

Le blond lui sourit avant de lui embrasser le bout du nez et de se lever, l'aidant à se remettre sur ses pieds. Il l'aida à s'installer dans le canapé, à côté de Duo qui les fixait, les yeux dans le vague.

Il restèrent un long moment silencieux, blotti les uns contre les autres, porté par la musique qui tournait toujours. Personne ne savait quoi faire à présent.

Duo et Solo craignaient que Heero ne fuie. Ce dernier analysait ce qu'il avait ressenti. Il n'aurait jamais pensé ressentir autant de plaisir. Aucune fille ne lui avait jamais apporté une telle plénitude. Il avait envie de recommencer, il avait tellement aimé. Sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte, ses joues rougirent, sa respiration se fit plus rapide.

Il en voulait encore mais il ne savait pas comment leur dire. A ses côtés, fermé, Duo ne savait pas quoi faire. Soudain, une main fine saisit sa tresse et Heero l'embrassa, durement, presque dominant. Il ouvrit les yeux, surpris, perturbé, pour voir Heero, les joues rouges, le sexe déjà un peu dur qui lui dévorait la bouche avec envie.

Il sourit avant de le repousser.

« C'est moi le dominant comprit ?

Il lui saisit les cheveux presque durement, lui faisant lever la tête et exposer sa gorge. Il fondit dessus, la mordant, regardant les rougeurs apparaissant avec délice. Il lui sourit avant de l'embrasser tendrement.

« Putain ! T'es tellement bandant...

Il le coucha sur le canapé, l'écrasant sur Solo qui l'accueillit à bras ouvert.

« Un peu plus hard cette fois ?

Heero ronronna de plaisir avant de lui mordre la lèvre.

« Tu veux jouer ? On va jouer !

Solo lui saisit les mains, l'immobilisant pendant que Duo lui écartait les cuisses, se glissant entre. Il enfonça un doigt dans l'anus encore dilaté.

« Pas besoin d'être tendre, t'es encore bien ouvert !

Il lui saisit les cuisses pour se donner un appui, encra ses genoux dans le canapé et entra en lui d'une poussée. Heero sentit son corps s'arquer, s'ouvrir, s'adapter immédiatement à la grosseur en lui, il poussa un soupir de plaisir.

Il aimait ça, trop même.

Duo sourit avant de commencer de rapide mouvement de bascule. Il saisit la verge en même temps, la caressant sur toute la longueur rapidement. Heero se contractait sur lui pour mieux sentir les pénétrations, il frissonnait à chaque entrée et vibrait à chaque sorti.

Solo lui caressait les poignets en embrassant sa nuque.

« Regarde comme il aime être en toi... Tu es vraiment bon tu sais ? Tellement étroit... Tellement chaud...

Solo lui susurrait des insanités à l'oreille, l'emmenant encore plus loin. Duo posa son front dans le creux de sa clavicule, il lui prit les hanches afin de le tenir immobile et rua en lui, l'incrustant contre Solo pliant le corps fin sous ses coups de buttoirs.

Heero gémissait de plaisir, se laissant porter sans rechigner. Il essaya de bouger les bras mais Solo l'en empêcha.

« Laissez-moi me toucher... soupira le brun.

« Non... Tu voulais jouer... On va te faire perdre la tête...

Solo lui mordilla le coup, le sexe raide incrusté dans le dos fin. Heero haletait, il n'en pouvait plus. Solo continuait de le titiller, Duo continuait de le prendre, si fort, si loin. Le brun poussa un grognement, ses cuisses se serrèrent autours du corps musclé de Duo, ses hanches partirent à la rencontre de la verge ravageant ses chairs.

L'odeur lourde de leurs transpirations, celle du sexe, du sperme brouillaient son esprit.

« Après je viendrais te finir, ne t'en fais pas... Dépêches-toi Duo... J'en ai marre d'attendre...

Le natté ricana. Il arrêta ses mouvements, au chaud dans le corps fin.

« On le laisse jouir ou pas ?

Solo caressa les cheveux du brun avec tendresse.

« Bien sur... Quand j'aurai fini.

Duo l'embrassa avant de reprendre ses mouvements, Heero n'écoutait même plus la conversation, il mordillait les lèvres pleines de Duo, appréciant chaque coup de hanche, se délectant des sensations, il aimait ça, il en voulait toujours plus.

Duo allait de plus en plus vite, l'emplissant complètement. C'était tellement bon. Et le voir, son visage tordu de plaisir, ses joues rouges, sa respiration haletante, sa sueur. Heero était parfait.

Le brun se redressa soudain, arrachant ses bras de leur étreinte et l'enlaça, se contractant autours de lui, remontant ses cuisses, le corps cambré, tremblant.

« Emplies-moi...

Duo se tendit et éjacula, au bord du gouffre, perdu dans ses sensations. Heero le poussa, s'installant sur lui pour offrir son corps à leur aîné. Solo ne refusa pas l'invitation, il s'installa sur eux, écarta négligemment les fesses de ses main et prit possession de lui, l'appuyant sur Duo.

Heero jappa de plaisir avant de se laisser porter, se contractant autours de Solo pour lui apporter plus de plaisir. Le blond grogna de plaisir, ne retenant pas des coups de rein, le plaquant contre son frère, regardant le visage de se dernier se contracter de plaisir en sentant Heero dur contre lui.

Duo écarta les cuisses de façon à ce que son bassin se colle à celui d'Heero. L'angle de pénétration changea, emmenant Heero encore plus loin.

Prit en sandwich entre les deux, caressé par quatre mains, perdu dans le plaisir, Heero se laissait complètement faire. Il perdait lentement la raison, ne ressentant plus que la jouissance traversant ses reins à chaque fois que le sexe noueux de Solo entrait dans ses chairs. C'était tellement bon.

« Plus... J'en veux plus...

Solo se retira dans un bruit humide indécent. Il lui caressa le dos.

« Qu'est ce que tu veux ?

Heero couina de désespoir, remuant les hanches pour l'appeler. Il le voulait en lui. Duo le maintient un peu au dessus de lui afin qu'il ne puisse pas de frotter à lui.

« Je veux jouir...

Il haletait, pleurnichant presque. Il voulait jouir. Solo replongea en lui sans prévenir, le pilonnant enfin sans se retenir, l'incrustant en Duo qui le maintenait dans ses bras avec puissance, caressant ses cheveux.

« Tu veux jouir bébé ?

« Duo... Aides-moi...

Solo se retira de nouveau. Duo repoussa le corps d'Heero. Le natté s'assit sur le sol le dos contre le canapé. Solo positionna Heero au dessus de lui, les jambes sur le sol, les mains sur le dossier du canapé et replongea en lui, le pilonnant.

Duo caressa les cuisses tendues, remontant ses mains vers le sexe ballant devant son nez et pinça le prépuce, faisant japper le brun.

« Tu veux qu'il te suce ?

« Oui soupira Heero.

Solo lui fit plier les jambes, dans une position un peu inconfortable, lui posa une main sur la nuque afin de lui faire baiser la tête.

« Regardes-le te sucer alors.

Duo sourit en le prenant en bouche, aspirant le plus possible pour le comprimer avant de mordiller la longueur. Les deux frères s'ajustèrent afin de synchroniser leurs mouvements. Heero perdait pied de nouveau.

Solo le remplissait, Duo le réchauffait. Il ferma les yeux, sentant cette étrange nausée revenir. Il se mit à frissonner, tremblant, perdu.

« Je vais...

Il ne put finir, il éjacula avant de se mettre à trembler, à la limite de convulsion, le corps tendu, la respiration erratique.

« Un second orgasme anal...

Duo le fixait avec émerveillement. Il avait trouvé l'amant parfait.

« Putain, il m'a fallu des années pour en avoir un... se lamenta Solo.

Il embrassa la nuque du brun avant de se retirer.

« Ça va ?

« A la perfection.

Duo prit le brun dans ses bras.

« Il est l'heure d'aller se coucher je pense...

Ils montèrent ensemble dans la grande chambre de Solo, se blottissant tous les trois dans le grand lit du blond.

XXX

Heero n'ouvrit pas immédiatement les yeux, profitant des dernières secondes d'oubli avant le réveil. Il fronça les sourcils, analysant les sensations étranges le parcourant.

La soirée lui revient en mémoire avec une précision effarante, il sursauta, sentant de nouveau leurs corps sur lui, dans sa bouche, dans son corps, leurs spermes mêlés encore à l'intérieur de lui.

Il paniqua, ne sachant plus quoi penser, comment se comporter. Il eut honte de lui, de son comportement, de ses attitudes, il les avait invité à le baiser, se repaissant de leurs corps, les utilisant. Il savait maintenant.

XXX

Duo et Solo se regardaient, le corps d'Heero blotti entre eux. Ils ne savaient pas quoi faire. Le laisser partir leur semblait inconcevable autant à l'un qu'à l'autre. Le partager comme la veille ne les dérangeaient pas.

Mais, la même peur de le perdre se lisait dans leurs yeux. Ils savaient que le brun ne dormait plus mais personne n'osait faire un geste.

XXX

Heero finit d'analyser ses pensées, il avait aimé se faire prendre, il avait aimé que ce soit par eux deux mais il n'avait pas envie d'une autre personne. Seul les deux frères, ses amis de toujours trouvaient grâce à ses yeux. Ils seraient les seuls s'ils acceptaient.

Il venait de prendre sa décision. Il ouvrit les yeux.

Sans hésiter, il saisit la tresse de Duo, la tirant vers lui pour l'attirer, l'embrassant voracement, le prenant par surprise avant de se tourner vers Solo pour lui faire de même.

« A trois... Maintenant et demain... Tant que ça marche...

« A trois ! Répondirent les deux frères avec un sourire.

XXX

Heero remuait nerveusement son café, assis en terrasse, il écrasa une énième cigarette, essayant de canaliser son angoisse, il relut encore une fois le message de Réléna. Après avoir passé de longues heures de sexe débridé avec les deux frères, il avait décidé de rompre avec la jeune femme afin de rester avec ses deux amants.

Il avait décidé de lui annoncer le soir même. Il tritura de nouveau son col roulé, cachant les marques de morsures diverses couvrant son corps. Il se sentait à la fois coupable, désorienté et perdu. Il devait avoir le courage de la quitter maintenant pour ne plus vivre dans le mensonge.

La jeune femme arriva enfin. Elle avait le visage grave et des lunettes de soleil cachaient ses yeux. Elle s'assit en face de lui, un sourire un peu froid aux lèvres.

« Je dois te parler annonça-t-elle, la voix un peu tremblante.

Il se tendit immédiatement, se sentant prit au dépourvu. Elle se servit un verre d'eau, souffla un grand coup. Elle se lança dans un discourt.

XXX

Solo prit son téléphone avec un sourire avant de fixer l'écran, les yeux grands ouverts, la main tremblante. A ses côtés, Duo fixait le sien.

« Tu as reçu ça ?

« Le même que toi je pense...

« Mais pourquoi ?

Solo ferma les yeux, se sentant mal. Duo essaya de joindre le correspondant mais il tomba directement sur la messagerie.

Devant ses yeux dansait quelques mots « Finalement, je préfère rester avec Réléna. C'est fini. »

Il ferma le message, prit une cigarette et éclata de rire. Ils avaient tout perdu.

XXX

Heero regarda le soleil se coucher avec un sentiment que sa vie ressemblait à ce noir s'étendant devant lui. Marchant à ses côtés, Réléna souriait.

XXX

Et voilà, fin de la première partie. J'espère que ça vous à plus. La suite sera dimanche prochain ou lundi car je pars une semaine en déplacement pro et je n'aurai pas accès à Internet comme je veux donc voilà... Bisous bisous !


	2. Chapter 2

Curiosité mal placée

Coucou ! De un je veux m'excuser pour le retard, j'ai voulu reprendre la fin mais au final ça ne me plaisait pas et j'arrivais pas à rendre ce que j'espérais.

Du coup, j'ai fini par bâcler une fin bateau et quand j'ai enfin voulu publier, j'avais plus internet.

Mais tout est rétabli et voici donc la fin de cette histoire, un peu bâclé mais tant pis ! J'espère quand même qu'elle vous plaira.

Par contre, c'est un threesome avec un poil d'inceste donc si ça vous dérange... Vous connaissez la suite ! Elle sera assez hard mais toujours dans le consenti... Enfin presque...

Cette histoire a des incohérence, je le sais, vous le savez et on s'en fout je pense, elle a pas été écrite pour être parfaite mais pour me servir d'exutoire suite à une situation un peu critique de ma vie donc, désolée si ça gêne certaines lectrice... La prochaine sera mieux je vous le jure...

Thème : Découvertes et plaisir inattendu

Couple : 02+SoloX01

Chapitre 2

Hilde soupira, posant son sac de course sur la table de la cuisine. Dans le salon, Réléna tenait la conversation avec Solo. Fermé Heero était assis à ses coté, le visage froid, fixant le vide. Duo, en cuisine, préparait une salade, les gestes un peu trop vifs pour être tranquille.

« Alors?

« Alors quoi ?

La jeune femme soupira.

« Comment tu le vis ?

« Mal... Mais tu veux que je fasse quoi ? Il peut rester avec elle, c'est son choix. On savait que ça risquait d'arriver une fois qu'il aurait pensé à la chose mais...

Il se referma, repenser aux semaines ayant suivi leur rupture était encore difficile. Heero les avait filtré un long moment. Hilde avait fini par intervenir, faisant le messager entre les deux frères et le jeune homme.

Après une longue nuit de discussion, ils avaient décidé d'oublier, de faire un trait sur ce week end la et de revenir à leur amitié. Mais, certains gestes, certaines attitudes les replongeait dans des souvenirs encore trop vifs encore trop souvent.

Duo se recomposa un visage souriant, enfermant ses émotions dans sa boite de pandore et regagna la cuisine avec l'apéro. Il servit Réléna en premier.

« Cocktail de fruit sans alcool pour madame ! Punch pour nous !

Il servit le reste de la table et s'installa à côté de son frère, en face d'Heero qui lui fit un sourire de remerciement.

Ils discutèrent un long moment, du travail essentiellement avant de passer à table.

XXX

Duo prit la pile d'assiette et regagna la cuisine, l'ouvrant d'un coup de hanche bien placé. Il la posa en équilibre dans l'évier et soupira, s'appuyant sur le marbre un peu tremblant. Il devait se tenir, arrêter de boire ou il allait faire une bêtise, il le savait.

Une personne entra, posant le reste de la vaisselle à ses côtés. Il se tendit, reconnaissant Heero. C'était la première fois qu'ils étaient seuls depuis.

Le natté lui sourit, un sourire de façade, une protection bien illusoire qu'Heero voyait bien.

« Arrêtes !

Duo se figea, perdant son illusion quelques secondes.

« De quoi ?

« De me mentir ! Arrête de faire comme si tout allait bien... Je ne le supporte pas...

Le natté ricana.

« Donc c'est de ma faute ?

Le métis se rembrunit.

« J'ai pas dit ça...

« Tu regrettes ?

Heero le fixa de longues secondes.

« Quoi ? La nuit avec vous ou elle ?

« Je sais pas... Les deux, nous, elle ?

Ils se fixèrent, en quelques secondes, Duo put lire l'âme d'Heero, voir ses souffrances, ses doutes, ses peurs et ses regrets. Le natté ricana, presque glacial.

« Enfin, c'est pas important... Plus maintenant...

Heero se tourna vers lui, le dos appuyé contre l'évier, les hanches légèrement en avant, le corps tendu dans une attente, hésitante, frustrante.

« Je ne peux pas oublier mais je ne peux pas la quitter...

Duo sentit de nouveau cette faille, cette demande indirecte. Il sourit, désabusé. Il prit brusquement Heero par la gorge, serrant ses doigts, sentant le pouls s'emballer.

« En gros, tu veux le beurre, l'argent du beurre et le cul de la crémière ? Où tu es une chienne à ce point ?

Heero haleta, ses yeux se voilèrent d'un mélange de honte, de plaisir et d'envie. Duo sentit ses hanches venir contre sa jambe, le sexe déjà à demi dur. Le métis désirait le contact. Son contact.

Il eut un sourire de fou, pervers et malsain.

« Quel dommage... Tu étais le meilleur soumis que j'ai eu...

Heero frissonna, se mordillant la lèvre avec envie, son sexe durci un peu plus.

« Te baiser...

Duo lâcha sa gorge avec un sourire fou. D'une habile clé de bras, il le retourna, le plaquant sur la table.

« A été une expérience excellente... Voir tous tes trous suintants de sperme...

Il se plaqua à lui, écrasant sa verge dure contre ses fesses, séparé par leurs vêtements.

« T'écouter supplier pour plus... Tellement passif... Une vraie chienne...

Heero tendit la croupe vers lui, écrasant ses fesses contre son bassin, la respiration rapide, les joues rouges, brûlant d'envie. Le natté lui écrasa le visage sur la table avant de lui baisser son baggy lâche avec son boxer, dévoilant des fesses fermes.

Il ricana avant d'enfoncer directement deux doigts en lui.

« Regardes comme tu tends les fesses vers moi alors qu'elle est juste à côté, minaudant, s'affichant... Et toi, tu es la, le cul à l'air prêt à ce que je t'encule bien profond...

Il se redressa, le prenant de ses doigts avec brusquerie. Il avisa un bol sur la table et sourit, pervers.

« Je vais t'apaiser, te... refroidir.

Il prit un glaçon et l'enfonça dans le corps soumis à lui. Heero retient un hoquet avant de frissonner violemment en sentant le cube de glace monter dans son corps, mouillé, glacé, son sexe se tendit un peu plus et il se mordit les lèvres pour rester silencieux.

« Alors ? C'est bon ?

Le natté lui en enfonça un second d'un geste sur, regardant le corps les avaler avec facilité, la chair de poule s'étendre sur le corps soumis.

« Ça a l'air en tout cas...

Il en enfila encore deux, sentant les chairs se refroidir. Il écouta avec délice la respiration saccadée de son meilleur ami qui poussait les hanches vers lui pour plus de contact.

« Putain ! T'es vraiment une chienne...

Il poussa de nouveaux cubes de glace, emplissant le corps, regardant avec délice les gouttes d'eau chauffées couler à chaque nouvelle intrusion. Il se retenait de le prendre, il devait le punir. Il griffa le cou sans laisser de marques et le regarda de longues secondes.

« Alors ? Ça fait quoi d'avoir le corps dilaté par de la glace ? C'est excitant ?

« Tellement chuchota Heero. Mais ta bite est tellement mieux...

Il remua les hanches, l'invitant ouvertement à le prendre.

« On a pas le temps chéri... Ta pouf attend à côté...

Il enfonça prestement trois cubes supplémentaires, l'emplissant au plus qu'il le pouvait.

« Et tu vas devoir les sentir fondre en toi et l'eau dilater ton corps encore plus sans aller te soulager aux toilettes... Pour me prouver que tu es une vraie traînée... Ma petite chienne docile...

Il enfonça de force encore deux cubes, laissant le corps se fermer difficilement sous la pression.

Il planta ses ongles dans les fesses fermes le griffant douloureusement.

« Tu vas le faire pas vrai ? Me montrer que tu es une vraie salope ?

Heero était dépendant de ses mots, de ses envies. Il crevait de sentir Duo le prendre, regrettant que Solo ne soit pas la à les regarder. Il voulait qu'ils le baisent une nouvelle fois.

« J'adore de torturer de cette façon... Tu es si docile... Regarde toi...

Il lui claqua une fesse.

« On retourne au salon.

Un ordre, sec, froid, les yeux voilés par la domination. Heero haleta d'envie, les sens brouillés, le sexe suintant de désir, le corps brûlant d'envie.

« Si tu as besoin, viens demain soir... Solo et moi on te soulagera... On te baisera à t'en briser les reins...

Il vit une lueur de perversion briller dans le regard de son ami, sa respiration eut un raté avant de s'emballer.

« Viens demain et on te soulagera.

Ce n'était plus une proposition mais un ordre. Au regard du métis, il sut que ce dernier viendrait. Il lui mit un plat de lasagne dans les mains et prit les assiettes.

« En attendant, montres moi à quel point tu mérites que je te baise...

XXX

Heero souffrait, son corps était parsemé de spasme de douleur et de plaisir mêlé, il devait se contracter pour empêcher l'eau se s'écouler et une douleur violente le tiraillait. Il s'empêchait de remuer, il avait peur que de l'eau ne s'échappe et ne le trahisse, Réléna le fixait, suspicieuse, elle se montrait étrange depuis l'annonce, basculant entre la joie et de drôles de regards, des sous entendu étranges. Mais il mettait ça sur le compte de son état.

Le métis ne tient plus, il regarda ses mains trembler imperceptiblement, il fixa Duo, assis en face de lui, l'implorant du regard. La glace en lui s'entrechoquait doucement, l'excitant et fondait lentement, le dilatant d'eau qui se réchauffait lentement.

Il avait l'impression de sentir de nouveau le sperme de ses amants l'emplir. Il vibrait de plus en plus, complètement déconnecté.

Un pied tapa doucement sa cheville, le ramenant à la conversation, il eut un frisson en sentant une goutte d'eau lui échapper, il ferma les yeux, se retenant et fixa Duo, le suppliant de le libérer mais le natté le fixait, un sourire pervers aux lèvres.

Il menait la conversation, empêchant Heero de s'enfermer dans sa bulle, l'emmenant à se concentrer sur la discussion, le laissant dans un état de transe douloureux. Solo les fixait, se doutant de quelque chose et au vu du regard de son frère sur leur ami, il comprit.

Il se mordilla la lèvre en voyant le regard enflammé d'Heero sur lui. Duo bascula son verre et croqua bruyamment dans un glaçon. Heero se tendit, rougit une seconde avant de remuer, mal à l'aise, et l'aîné comprit.

Il saisit la main de Duo sous la table en le fixant avant de lever un sourcil devant le sourire victorieux de son frère. Le natté fit un geste discret, libérant Heero qui se leva rapidement en s'excusant pour foncer aux toilettes.

Réléna le regarda partir, suspicieuse. Elle jeta un regard à faire geler l'enfer aux deux frères qui lui sourirent avec innocence.

XXX

Solo regardait une émission stupide sur une chaîne câblé, ne comprenant rien à ces filles se crêpant le chignon, il soupira de nouveau, il avala une gorgé de bière avec lenteur, réfléchissant, il attendait que son frère sorte de la douche pour le questionner.

Il avait bien une idée mais c'était impossible.

Duo se laissa tomber à ses côtés, torse nu, encore mouillé et lui prit sa bière des mains.

« Demain tu rentres tôt... Heero va venir...

Solo le fixa, mélangé entre l'envie et la crainte. Il avait aimé le prendre, même trop. Plus personne ne valait la peine en face du garçon. Il avait peur de ne plus jamais être capable de tourner la page cette fois s'il gouttait de nouveau au fruit défendu.

« Tu vas diriger cette fois... Lâches toi complètement...

Solo le fixa. Il avait des pulsions semblables à celle de son frère mais plus élaborées grâce à des années de pratique.

« Tu en as le droit, il aime ça et je pense que tu peux lui apprendre des choses que moi je ne connais pas...

Solo avala sa salive, évitant de répondre. Il détourna les yeux.

« Il en crève d'envie et j'ai envie que tu me montres comment tu fais... Tu sais comment je baise, tu sais ce que j'aime lui faire... Montres moi demain...

L'aîné soupira.

« Pourquoi ?

« Pour pouvoir passer à autre chose, pour ne rien regretter... On a déjà atteint le point de non retours... Après, on ne pourra plus, il sera enchaîné à elle à tout jamais et on le perdra alors...

Solo ricana, il fixa son frère de longues secondes.

« On croirait entendre papa...

Duo eut un éclat de rire sans joie.

« Nous ne sommes pas ses fils pour rien Solo. Alors, tu es partant ? Une fin en apothéose ?

Le blond le regarda, il sondait son âme. Il voyait l'amour et la haine se disputant au sein des prunelles violettes.

« Ok... On fera à ma façon demain... Dans ma chambre.

Le natté lui sourit.

XXX

Hilde fixait Réléna, se posant de plus en plus de questions. Depuis l'annonce, elle trouvait la jeune femme de plus en plus étrange. Enfin, elle avait toujours été étrange mais la, ça devenait bizarre.

Elle se sentit mal de douter de la jeune femme. Comment pouvait-elle être une bonne amie si elle doutait ainsi.

« Qu'est ce que tu en penses ?

La blonde tendit un article vers la brune qui enferma ses mauvaise pensées dans une boite fermée à clé avant de se concentrer sur leurs shopping.

XXX

Heero n'arrivait pas à se concentrer, il regardait la pile de dossiers sur son bureau, incapable d'en ouvrir un seul. Il se languissait de partir, de rejoindre l'appartement de ses meilleurs amis, d'enfin retrouver leurs bras.

Il soupira. Il n'aurait jamais pensé autant aimer se faire maltraiter de la sorte. Duo l'avait percé à jour si facilement et maintenant, il était dépendant d'eux. Son secrétaire entra, posant une tasse de café devant lui avant de lui sourire.

« Vous allez bien Monsieur ?

« Oui...

Il le congédia d'un geste vague. Il adorait son assistant, compétent et fiable. Il regarda la pendule, à peine dix minutes venaient de s'écouler, il allait devenir fou. La veille lui avait juste donné un avant goût de ce qu'il allait subir et il en tremblait d'impatience.

Encore quelques heures et il pourrait y aller, se donner entièrement et subir leurs assauts...

Juste cinq minutes venaient de passer.

Il soupira de nouveau, reprenant un dossier pour la trentième fois de la journée.

XXX

Solo passa la porte de l'appartement à midi et demi. Il devait préparer quelques trucs pour la fête. Il ricana de dérision avant d'aller dans sa chambre. Duo avait fait le ménage, rangé et l'appartement sentait un parfum lourd de fleurs et d'encens.

Solo ferma les yeux, impatient que l'heure arrive.

XXX

Duo sortit de la douche, les cheveux mouillés attaché en queue haute, il se passa juste un coup de déo et un jean noir un peu grand, sans sous vêtement. Inutile pour ce qu'ils prévoyaient cet après midi.

« C'est libre cria-t-il à son frère qui entra, déjà en boxer. Tout est prêt ?

« Oui. Solo lui fit un sourire étrange. Tu es sur de toi ?

Duo sourit, un sourire vide, perdu dans une autre réalité pendant quelques secondes.

« Je n'ai jamais été aussi sur de quelque chose...

Solo le fixa, le sondant de nouveau.

« Alors en piste.

XXX

A quinze heures pile, Heero sonna, déjà tremblant d'impatience et d'envie. Solo lui ouvrit, un jean lâche sur les hanches, une chemise blanche ouverte sur son torse musclé.

« Bien. A partir de maintenant, c'est moi qui commande. Tu obéis.

Heero frissonna sous le ton de sa voix, directive, excitante.

« Oui.

« Fermes-la ! Solo lui attrapa la gorge, le dominant. Tu aimes ça pas vrai ? Te faire maltraiter ?

Heero n'osa pas répondre, il ne savait pas ce que voulait Solo.

« Tu réponds aux questions. Tu fais ce que je te dis et rien de plus.

Heero acquiesça.

« J'aime que vous me maltraitiez.

Solo sourit, il avait la main sur le garçon, il devait la garder jusqu'au bout.

« Entres et fous toi à poil...

Le métis frissonna et entra, il attendit quelques secondes que le blond verrouille la porte et se déshabilla lentement. Avachis sur le canapé, uniquement vêtu d'un jean, Duo les regardait en fumant un joint, l'air désintéressé de la situation.

Il était impressionné par la maîtrise de son frère, son ton, ses gestes, bien plus sur de lui que lui même, Duo savait qu'il se laissait encore trop embrouiller par ses propres démons. Solo les maîtrisait à la perfection.

Leur père pouvait être fier de lui, une éducation entière basée sur la peur, la souffrance et la violence avait porté ses fruits.

Heero se retrouva nu, ses vêtements correctement pliés sur le bord de la table basse. Il attendit, peu sur de lui, il avait peur mais il ne quitterait la pièce pour rien au monde. Solo s'approcha, caressant sa nuque d'une main apaisante avant de lui mettre une claque sur les fesses, forte, douloureuse.

Les deux autres garçons sursautèrent. Heero laissa échappé un jappement de surprise douloureuse mais ne bougea pas.

« Si tu ne veux plus, tu le dis et on arrêtera immédiatement ok ? Rien que tu ne veux pas...

Solo lui saisit les cheveux à la base du crâne, les tirant pour lui faire lever la tête avant de l'embrasser voracement, le maintenant immobile. Sans brusquerie inutile, il l'emmena vers Duo qui observait.

« Dans la chambre.

Il emmena Heero qui ne protesta pas. Dans la grande chambre, un miroir trônait au pied du lit ce qui intrigua le métis.

« Tu comprendras plus tard. Pour l'instant mets toi le lit.

Heero s'allongea sur le dos, les bras le long du corps. Solo lui remonta les bras vers le montant du lit, tenant ses poignets serrés avant de les attacher, bras tendus vers le haut, les épaules un peu tordu. Heero eut un halètement d'envie, son sexe se redressa, durcissant un peu. Appuyé contre le chambranle, Duo observait, silencieux.

Solo approcha, dominant, sur de lui. Il caressa le corps d'Heero laissant ses doigts glisser de la joue au ventre avant de claquer une cuisse.

« Écartes les jambes...

Le métis obéit, posant ses pieds bien à plat sur le matelas, les cuisses grandes ouvertes.

« Bien, bon garçon...

Solo lui caressa les cheveux avant de lui mettre une gifle. Heero le fixa, choqué mais Solo lui sourit, caressant la marque rouge sur la joue.

« J'ai envie de te faire autant souffrir que jouir... Tu as le corps lascif des salopes soumises...

Il lui saisit la verge, le masturbant de quelques allées retours et ricana quand Heero éjacula.

« Oui... Une vraie salope...

Solo se calma, le regardant tendrement.

« Oublies pas. Si tu veux que ça s'arrête, tu le dis et stop... Rien que tu ne veux pas...

Heero sourit avant d'écarter un peu plus les cuisses, frissonnant en sentant son sperme refroidir sur son ventre. Il avait envie que Solo lui fasse tout ce qu'il voulait. Le blond sourit avant de lui glisser un doigt dans la bouche.

« Suces ça pour commencer...

Heero le lécha, suçant avec ardeur en le fixant, le regard brillant de désir et Solo dut respirer longuement pour se calmer. Il ne voulait pas trop le brusquer non plus. Mais il devait avouer que de le voir comme ça, les lèvres luisantes de salive, le corps tremblant de désir et le sexe pas entièrement mou le rendait fou de désir.

Il caressa les cheveux bruns de l'autre main et fit un geste discret à Duo qui avança lentement pour assister à la scène.

Solo se recula, enlevant son doigt et se mit entre les cuisses ouverte, s'installant pour passer le premier. Duo comprit et s'installa à la tête du lit. D'un habile coup de main, Solo retourna Heero sur le ventre, le mettant à quatre pattes.

Le métis ne dit rien, ses bras attaché l'empêchait de bouger et ses épaules lui faisaient mal mais il ne dit rien, impatient de les sentir s'infiltrer en lui.

« Fais plaisir à Duo...

Heero leva les yeux luisant de luxure vers le natté avant d'ouvrir la bouche, se léchant les babines d'impatience.

Solo se recula, prenant du lubrifiant chauffant pendant que Duo s'installait confortablement, le dos calé par des coussins et posa son gland sur les lèvres du métis, attendant le feu vert de son frère.

Solo enduit sa verge de lubrifiant, saisit délicatement les hanches fines et ensemble, les deux frères prirent le soumis. Heero retient un gémissement de plaisir, l'action commune des deux queues entrant en lui lui envoya un énorme frisson de plaisir.

La douleur de la pénétration anale fut atténuée par le gel chauffant qui lui brûlait le corps. Duo entra entièrement dans sa bouche, l'empêchant de respirer correctement mais il ne se déroba pas.

Ils restèrent immobiles quelques secondes avant que, toujours synchronisé, ils se retirèrent. Solo fit un sourire à son frère avant de commencer une pénétration rapide et profonde, projetant le corps sur son frère qui envahit la gorge, tenant fermement les cheveux afin de s'enfoncer au plus profond de la gorge, laissant son frère mener la danse.

Heero se laissa ballotter, complètement utilisé, sans aucun moyen de bouger. Solo lui faisait à la fois du mal et du bien, la douleur et le plaisir montait dans son corps. Duo l'empêchait de respirer correctement.

Il se contentait de petites bouffées d'air qui lui firent rapidement tourner la tête. Solo leva la main et l'abattit violemment sur la croupe tendu vers lui.

Duo sursauta et Heero couina. Cette fois, le blond n'avait pas retenu son geste et Heero sentit une violente chaleur remonter le long de son dos. La deuxième le laissa pantelant et excité, il se jeta sur la verge du natté, l'avalant comme un affamé, les yeux brouillés de plaisir.

Solo caressa la fesse rougit avant de saisir les hanches et de le prendre plus sèchement. Duo profitait de la bouche entourant son sexe, caressant les cheveux bruns avec tendresse. Heero haletait de plaisir. Le blond fit un geste discret à Duo et les deux frères l'abandonnèrent en même temps, le laissant tremblant et excité.

Heero couina de déception, les fesses toujours hautes et les lèvres luisantes de pré sperme. Le blond lui caressa les hanches avec tendresse avant de glisser deux doigts en lui.

« Essayes de te satisfaire avec ça pour voir...

Heero rougit en reculant les hanches, les yeux fermés, il serra ses muscles internes avant de remuer sur les deux appendices, s'envoyant durement sur eux pour essayer de ressentir. Mais ça ne suffisait pas et Solo ne lui avait pas donné le droit de parler.

Il sentit une vague de frustration monter lentement en lui, le déstabilisant, ses muscles se mirent à trembler et la douleur dans ses épaules devenait tenace. Il remua le haut de son corps, devant cambrer les hanches et les doigts de Solo frappèrent en plein sur sa prostate, il couina de plaisir, redressant son buste, son cou et tendit ses hanches vers le bas, entraînant les doigts de Solo pour qu'il titillent de nouveau sa prostate.

Il se mit à transpirer et à trembler, remuant d'avant en arrière pour frotter les doigts agiles en lui. Solo sourit, ravie de le voir de déhancher comme ça.

« Bien... Il retira ses doigts, essuyant le lubrifiant sur les draps. Le gel va continuer à faire effet.

Heero sentait la chaleur toujours en lui, le titillant, tiraillant et chauffant doucement, le maintenant dans un état d'excitation.

Solo lui caressa le dos avant de le fesser plusieurs fois, faisant rougir la peau et enfonça trois doigts abondamment lubrifier en lui, l'emplissant de gel qui se mit immédiatement à chauffer, faisant remuer Heero d'envie.

Duo pressa la base de sa verge pour s'empêcher de jouir, Heero était magnifiquement excitant, soumis, excité, les lèvres brillante de sécrétion, les joues rougies de plaisir et le corps transpirant. Solo sourit et envoya un bandeau à Duo.

« Bandes lui les yeux...

Heero frissonna. Duo hésita avant de lui faire un sourire, de l'embrasser tendrement et de lui cacher la vue. Heero se tendit mais ne se déroba pas. Il serra les poings, regrettant de ne pas pouvoir tenir la main de Duo mais, il ne voulait pas être détaché.

Duo le comprit, lui donnant la main pendant que Solo préparait la nouvelle étape. Il sortit un vibro, épais et noueux, munie de trois sangles et l'enduit de lubrifiant. Il sourit avant de le poser sur l'anus encore ouvert et l'enfonça lentement.

Heero se tendit, cambra les rein et gémit, mélange de douleur et de soulagement. L'objet entrait toujours, glissant en lui, l'ouvrant comme jamais et le remplit entièrement écartant ses chairs au maximum avant de s'immobiliser.

Le métis haletait, il avait mal, il allait se jouir dessus. Il ne savait plus. Solo referma les sangles sur ses aines et les hanches, le maintenant ainsi en lui mais à chaque mouvement, l'objet faisait de petits mouvements secs de vas et viens.

Solo se redressa, il vérifia que l'objet ne serait pas expulser sans qu'il n'enlève lui-même les attaches et l'alluma. Heero cria, ses hanches partirent en avant et il mima de lui même des mouvements d'avant en arrière. Il se mit à gémir, tremblant de plaisir.

Solo lui saisit le menton, le faisant se redresser et détacha les liens le maintenant au montant du lit en gardant celui qui liait les deux poignets ensemble. Il le fit descendre du lit.

« A genoux au sol, mains sur les cuisses.

Heero se laissa tomber au sol, criant quand l'objet se mit à le prendre un peu plus profond et il eut un violent frisson qui remonta le long de sa colonne vertébrale.

« Ouvres la bouche...

Solo sourit et lui caressa la tête, ravi de cette soumission parfaite. Les yeux bandé, Heero ne voyait rien. Sa bouche se fit envahir entièrement par Duo qui s'enfonça entièrement dans sa gorge, coupant sa respiration.

Duo fit quelques allées venues avant que Solo ne prenne délicatement le visage pour enfoncer sa verge à son tour. Heero alterna entre les deux, il remonta ses mains vers elles, prenant les verges l'une après l'autre pour les masturber en les suçant.

Le bruit des menottes l'excita et il remuait les hanches, s'empalant sur le vibro distendant ses chairs. Les deux frères se reculèrent un peu.

« Poses les mains sur le sol, penches la tête en arrière, ouvres la bouches et tira la langue... Bien, ne bouges pas...

Solo lui caressa les cheveux avant les tirer en arrière, lui faisant tendre le cou et le maintient fermement. Les deux frères se masturbèrent au dessus de lui avant de jouir sur lui, le maculant de leurs deux spermes.

Heero avala une grande partie, laissant le reste se rependre sur son corps, il faillit se jouir dessus de plaisir, ses hanches allaient de plus en plus vite, il allait jouir, il le sentait.

Une main saisit sa queue pour l'en empêcher et il cria de frustration, ses hanches s'envoyèrent en avant pour se frotter dans ce fourreau improvisé.

« Non !

Un ordre, froid et dur. Il s'immobilisa, tremblant de désir, d'envie. Solo le redressa, l'emmenant tendrement sur le lit.

« C'est nous qui allons te faire jouir... Tendrement...

Solo l'allongea sur le lit et l'embrassa. Duo le rejoint et il prit ses lèvres tendrement. Leurs deux langues parcoururent son cou, ses lobes, mordillant, suçotant, léchant. Heero gémit. Les vibrations au creux de son corps se firent plus puissante, lui faisant perdre la tête, l'objet continuait de l'exciter.

Les deux frères le léchaient, l'embrassaient, son cou, son torse. Un téton fut mordu, l'autre sucé, il vibrait. Une boule montait au creux de son ventre, la nausée de la dernière fois commença à monter dans la gorge. Une langue lécha ses pectoraux, mordilla la peau fine de son nombril alors qu'une autre se posa sur sa cheville et remonta, léchant le creux poplité, le faisant couiner de plaisir.

Une main caressait l'intérieur de sa cuisse, une lui massait l'arrière de la cuisse, très haut, effleurant ses fesses, une troisième tiraillait un téton et des doigts se glissèrent dans sa bouche pour qu'il est quelque chose à sucer.

Heero n'était qu'une boule de sensation, il pleurnichait de plaisir, ses hanches basculaient lentement alors que les vibrations variaient d'intensité sans cohérence, le rendant lentement fou. Des dents mordirent son aine, une langue lécha son nombril et une main se posa enfin sur son sexe.

Il cria, ses hanches se mirent en mouvements de plus en plus vite. Une langue lécha ses testicules, une bouche accueillie son gland dans une antre chaude et humide. Il haletait, il ne savait plus ou donner la tête.

Un testicule fut engloutit dans une chaleur moite et sa verge avalée par une autre, deux langues le parcouraient, quatre mains le caressaient, il devenait fou. La nausée lui cloua les lèvres et une violente chaleur se rependit dans tout son corps. Il se cambra, ses jambes se refermant avant de s'ouvrir en grand.

Il cria, son corps se tétanisa et il éjacula, se rependant dans une des bouches avec un couinement, mélange de pleurs et de hoquet. Son corps retomba mais les vibrations se firent intense, l'électrisant au bord de la folie.

L'objet se mit à aller et venir, de, plus en plus vite, de plus en plus loin, il ouvrit les cuisses en grand, envoyant les mains à la recherche d'un piler et quatre mains se reposèrent sur lui, titillant ses zones sensibles, un tétons fut mordu, en synchro avec le haut d'une de ses cuisses.

Il hurla, son corps lui échappa complètement. Il sentit des larmes couler sur ses joues, il se tendit comme un arc. Une immense boule explosa en lui, l'envoyant dans les étoiles, son corps se raidit avant de retomber, poupée de chiffon sans réaction sur le lit, terrassé par un orgasme brut, primaire qui le laissa au bord de l'inconscience.

Solo arrêta les vibrations et détacha les sangles. Avec douceur, il libéra le corps encore parcourut de spasme et lui caressa les cheveux, lui laissant le bandeau sur les yeux. A ses côtés, Duo fixait le jeune métis avec émerveillement.

« Il aime vraiment ça...

Solo lui caressa de nouveau les cheveux avec tendresse, le sexe raide et luisant de pré sperme. Les deux frères prirent leur mal en patience pour jouir, il voulait que le jeune homme participe. Baiser une poupée de chiffon n'avait aucun intérêt.

Heero resta plusieurs minutes dans le vague, le corps tremblant, luisant de transpiration et de sperme. Il revient doucement à la réalité en sentant une main caresser tendrement sa verge.

« A nous de jouir petite salope... Que tu nous rende le cadeau qu'on vient de te faire...

Solo le saisit par les menottes, le faisant se lever sans gestes brusque pour l'asseoir sur ses genoux, torse contre torse. Heero se blottit contre lui avant de redresser les hanches pour lui laisser le passage. Solo lui caressa les cheveux avant de lui mettre une petite gifle.

Il le redressa, tenant ses hanches et le lâcha sur sa verge, le pénétrant complètement. Heero siffla de plaisir. Duo regardait la scène, hypnotisé par la technique de son frère, il harcelait son amant, alternant coup et caresse, froideur et tendresse, il ne le laissait jamais souffler.

Et Heero ne s'en plaignait pas. Loin de la.

Solo s'amusait, il faisait sauter le garçon sur ses cuisses, alternant des pénétrations rapides et sèches puis langoureuses et profondes. Heero s'agrippait à lui, son souffle dans le cou de Solo l'excitait encore plus.

Il ricana.

« Alors petite chienne... Tu aimes ça ?

Heero ne répondit pas, le souffle court, les joues rouges.

« Répond !

Solo se retira, envoyant le corps sur le lit et le surplombant, tenant la chaîne des menottes pour l'obliger à garder les bras au dessus de sa tête. Duo sursauta et eut un halètement de désir. Heero, les cuisses grandes ouvertes, geignait de désir.

« Oui... J'aime... J'adore que vous m'utilisiez comme ça...

« Bien ma petite salope... Aller... On va continuer...

Solo le tourna de nouveau à quatre pattes et les mit face au miroir avant de sourire à Duo. Il s'enfonça violemment en lui, complètement et se mit à le limer de plus ne plus vite. Le natté revient, il caressa les lèvres de son pouce et le métis ouvrit en grand, se léchant la lèvre, l'invitant à se glisser en lui.

Duo sourit et investit sa bouche avec tendresse. Solo se pencha sur lui et enleva le bandeau.

« Regardes toi...

Heero leva les yeux vers le miroir et se regarda, prit entre les deux frères, des traces de spermes sur le corps, des bleus et des rougeurs partout. Il trouva la scène bandante à souhait et dévora voracement la verge du natté en se fixant dans la glace tout en resserrant ses muscles sur la verge de Solo.

« Je vais venir...

Le blond accéléra ses coups de hanches, écoutant les bruits des chairs claquant avec délice, il ravageait le corps soumis avec plaisir. Il lui saisit les cheveux, le poussant à sucer plus profondément Duo avant de lever une main et de fixer le regard d'Heero à travers le miroir.

Il lui mit une fessé très dure, faisant immédiatement rougir la peau avant de la caresser puis de frapper à nouveau. Il se tendit devant les contractions soudaine du brun et l'empli, éjaculant au plus profond de lui, regardant le métis fermer les yeux de délice et se retira, se finissant sur ses fesses et son dos.

Il regarda son œuvre en s'écroulant en arrière, la respiration coupé. Heero ne chercha pas, il lâcha Duo, se tourna et lui présenta la croupe, impatient de sentit une nouvelle pénétration qui ne tarda pas.

Du lui saisit les hanches et le pénétra, durement en une fois avant de le clouer au lit, impatient de jouir, à bout de patience. Le natté se fichait de lui faire mal, il voulait jouir, rien de plus. Heero subissait les assauts avec délice, perdu dans un monde de sensations délicieuses, il ne ressentait que le plaisir foudroyant ses reins.

Ses bras tremblaient, les muscles de ses cuisses le brûlaient mais il tenait, prenant du plaisir comme jamais. Il cria une dernière fois quand Duo vient en lui et s'effondra, prêt à tomber dans les pommes. Il se laissa tomber dans un état second, se laissant caresser doucement.

Solo lui enleva les menottes et essuya son corps avec tendresse, Duo caressait ses cheveux et lui chuchotait des mots tendres. Heero se tourna sur le dos, les yeux encore fermés.

Solo l'aida à s'asseoir avant de le prendre ses bras, le calant contre son torse.

« Tiens...

Un carreau de chocolat fut glissé entre ses lèvres et il accepta la sucrerie avec reconnaissance, sentant qu'un peu de sucre lui ferait du bien. Il tendit les bras vers Duo et ils se pelotonnèrent les uns contre les autres, profitant de leurs chaleurs.

La pièce sentait le sperme et la transpiration. Duo entrouvrit un œil, perdu dans un cocon de chaleur, il soupira de bien être. Heero traçait des arabesques dans son dos tout en tenant fermement la main de Solo.

L'aîné se recula un peu.

« Comment tu te sens ?

Il avait perdu sa voix de dominateur, le jeu était fini.

« Infiniment bien... répondit Heero sans hésitation. C'était... Génial...

Il l'embrassa, un peu hésitant, tendre. Il voulut parler, s'expliquer mais mettre des mots sur ça rendrait toute la situation sale et il refusait de ternir ses souvenirs.

XXX

Ils restèrent un très long moment dans cette bulle de confort, se caressant sans arrière penses, sans rien de sexuel, profitant d'un moment de calme et de douceur. Ils avaient peur de parler, de rompre le charme.

Mettre des mots rendrait tout réel en exposant le côté malsain de la situation.

Duo ferma les yeux. Il aimait Heero, de ses désirs tordus mais il l'aimait. Il acceptait de la partager avec son frère car il savait à quel point Solo l'aimait aussi. Et penser que demain tout serait fini le rendait fou de douleur alors autant prendre ce qu'il pouvait.

Solo regardait ses deux partenaires. Il aimait Heero, depuis très longtemps, il avait découvert sa bisexualité grâce au jeune homme et, il prenait ce qu'il y avait à prendre car demain, il savait qu'il n'y aurait plus rien. Partager le jeune homme avec son frère ne le dérangeait pas car il savait à quel point Duo l'aimait aussi.

Heero gardait les yeux fermés, canalisant ses envies de recommencer. Il ne voulait pas réfléchir à la situation, il ne voulait pas penser à comment il en était arriver la. Demain serait un autre jour, plein de souffrance et de frustration, il le savait, point barre.

XXX

Heero se redressa, il avait envie de sexe. Il regarda les deux frères perdus dans leurs pensées et sourit. Il s'installa entre eux, sur le dos et écarta les cuisses, commençant à se caresser lentement. Son sexe se dressa lentement, il se mit à gémir.

Les deux frères sursautèrent, revenant à la réalité et fixèrent le jeune homme se donnant du plaisir sans eux. Ils se sourirent.

« Tu veux jouer ?

Solo reprit sa voix froide et dominatrice, le jeu reprenait. Mais Heero savait ce qu'il voulait et il allait l'obtenir en les manipulant.

« Je veux jouer... Mais d'une autre façon... Tous les deux...

Heero perdait ses mots, il se sentit rougir, sa main commença à aller de plus en plus vite alors que des images se formaient dans sa tête, en imaginant ce qu'il désirait.

Solo lui saisit la main, l'empêchant de se toucher. Il l'embrassa voracement, ne laissant aucun coin de sa bouche inexploré avant de le pousser doucement vers Duo. Il avait comprit ce qu'Heero voulait et ils allaient le lui donner.

Duo retient un grognement de plaisir rien qu'en y pensant et il leur sauta dessus, embrassant Heero brusquement.

« T'es sur de toi petite traînée ?

« Oui, souffla Heero les joues rouges.

Solo lui saisit de nouveau les cheveux, tirant la tête vers le haut.

« Tu vas avoir mal... Mais tu aimes ça avoir mal alors on va pas s'arrêter...

« Oui... Ronronna le métis, les pupilles dilatées de plaisir.

Solo s'installa sur le dos, confortable et Heero l'enfourcha sans hésiter. Le corps encore dilaté et empli de sperme et de gel s'ouvrit sans difficulté pour avaler en lui le sexe de Solo qui resta immobile, le corps crispé d'impatience.

Du avala sa salive, un peu tendu, un peu apeuré de cette dernière pratique. Il ne l'avait jamais fait et il craignait de blesser Heero.

En voyant les hanches du métis remuer, l'appelant alors qu'une verge le dilatait déjà, il avala sa salive, plus excité qu'inquiet et approcha.

Il se versa une dose de lubrifiant sur les doigts et caressa les fesses fermes, descendant lentement vers l'anus déjà dilaté. Heero retient son souffle en fermant les yeux.

Le premier doigt força, le métis se mordit les lèvres sous la douleur, sa respiration eut un raté et il se détendit alors que Solo lui embrassait la gorge, lui caressant les hanches avec douceur.

Leurs gestes étaient lents, calculés pour éviter une blessure inutile. L'anneau de muscle pulsait pour repousser les intrus. Duo resta patient, le laissant s'habituer. Solo se mordait les lèvres, prenant sur lui pour ne pas bouger.

Heero se redressa un peu, calant ses genoux autrement afin de dégager plus d'espace. Il courba son dos. Duo put entrer entièrement son doigt, sentant la verge de son frère pulser contre lui. Il le retira au trois quarts puis tira vers le haut, fabriquant un espace afin d'en glisser un second.

Heero se tendit, il siffla de douleur mais ne les repoussa pas, il s'obligeait à rester immobile, pour que son corps se laisse faire.

Solo résistait, il caressait lentement Heero, l'aidant à oublier la douleur. Il le prit dans ses bras, caressant son dos tendu. Duo tira de nouveau vers le haut, glissant un troisième doigt, regardant avec fascination le corps s'ouvrir lentement pour lui. Il caressa, commençant de lent mouvements de vas et viens.

« Viens... Au plus tu attend au plus ce sera douloureux expliqua Solo.

« Tu as déjà ?

Duo le regarda avec des yeux ronds.

« Ben... C'est courant même... Les mecs font les prudes mais beaucoup adorent s'en prendre deux voir trois d'un coup...

Heero gémit d'envie et Duo se redressa, il claqua une fesse durement.

« Calmes toi ma petite salope bien docile... Nous deux sera amplement suffisant...

Il se redressa, se positionna, il tient fermement sa queue avant de poser le gland sur l'espace crée par ses doigts avant d'investir le corps tendu. Il poussa, forçant le corps à l'accepter. Il entra d'une traite, s'arrêtant quand il fut entièrement à l'intérieur.

Heero cria de douleur, sa respiration se fit rapide et saccadée. Ses muscles pulsaient pour les rejeter. Solo lui caressa le dos, les côtes, l'apaisant de paroles réconfortante et de mots tendre. Duo lui embrasait la nuque, restant immobile.

Ils attendirent une éternité avant que le corps entre eux ne se détende. Solo indiqua à Duo de bouger. Lentement le natté se recula et revient dans le corps soumis. Ils mirent plusieurs minutes à s'adapter.

Duo allait et venait lentement alors que Solo restait immobile. Lentement, les muscles se détendirent, les corps s'adaptèrent. Heero commença à gémi de plaisir, ses hanches se mirent à rouler mais tous leurs gestes étaient au ralenti afin de ne pas blesser le garçon entre eux.

Le métis se mit à haleter, c'était si bon. Le blond comprit les signaux de son corps, il se mit à onduler lentement, quand Duo entrait, il sortait.

Leurs mouvements contraires rendaient Heero fou de plaisir mais, il voulait plus, il ne savait pas comment expliquer.

« Attend petite salope... Tu vas voir...

Solo lui caressa le visage, les deux frères se mirent à synchroniser leurs mouvements, entrant et sortant en même temps. Ils allaient de plus en plus vite, écartelant le corps sous eux avec délice.

Duo se mordait les lèvres, tremblant de plaisir, c'était si bon. Jamais il n'aurait pensé que ce soit si bon. Il mordit la nuque fine, plantant ses doigts dans la chair tendre.

Leurs hanches s'emballèrent, ils allaient de plus en plus vite. Leurs deux verges, serrées et comprimées l'une contre l'autre, roulaient à l'intérieur du canal de plus en plus vite. Heero criait, il grognait, il les comprimait ou se relâchait selon ses envies.

Le métis se sentit partir dans l'inconscience, il s'éjacula dessus sans s'en rendre compte, une violente lumière explosa derrière ses paupières closes. Il eut une légère convulsion puis s'effondra sur Solo qui le retient. Les deux frères continuèrent leurs mouvements encore un moment, profitant du corps offert puis se finirent en lui.

Ils restèrent blotti les uns contre les autres de longues minutes, se caressant distraitement. Heero regardait le soleil se coucher derrière les rideaux blancs.

Il soupira. Il devait rentrer rejoindre Réléna. Mais l'idée de les quitter le rendait malade. Il voulait rester dans leurs bras. Mais, il ricana d'autodérision.

Malgré toutes les précautions prises, Réléna était tombé enceinte. Il ne pouvait plus la quitter. Il se leva, fourbu et satisfait.

Il prit une douche rapide avant de quitter l'appartement. Ses deux amants dormaient toujours.

XXX

Réléna fulminait, elle savait ou son futur mari se trouvait, elle l'avait géolocalisé. Il ne changerait jamais. Elle s'était toujours doutée que les deux frères avaient de sentiments pour Heero. Mais elle n'aurait jamais imaginé qu'Heero aurait les couilles de sauter le pas.

Elle voulait Heero depuis des années, elle l'avait épié, suivit, étudié afin de savoir ce qu'il attendait. Grâce à toutes ses observations, elle avait pu se montrer exactement comme le jeune homme le voulait.

Elle savait que, avant de passer au lit, il se touchait pour bander, elle savait qu'il aimait avoir mal, elle savait que les deux frères l'aimaient.

Mais, elle n'aurait jamais cru qu'ils le coifferaient au poteau. Elle ferma les yeux, repensant à cette soirée qui avait tout changé.

Ils avaient trop bu, elle n'arrivait pas à dormir alors elle avait fait demi tour, retournant à l'appartement des deux frères pour ramener Heero.

La porte de l'immeuble n'était pas claquée, la porte de l'appartement pas verrouillée alors elle était entrée.

Elle avait vu son amant se faire baiser par eux. Elle était restée de longues minutes regarder Heero se faire prendre comme une chienne et baver de plaisir.

Elle venait de tout perdre, son futur rang social, la fortune, le confort...

Alors, elle avait pensé à ce plan, lui faire croire à se grossesse et il l'avait gobé le mensonge, elle avait juste à tomber enceinte au plus vite.

Mais il ne la touchait plus... Et maintenant, il était là bas, à se faire baiser...

Elle s'assit sur le canapé, attendant qu'il rentre. Elle bouillait de rage. Elle allait lui faire payer. Réléna ferma les yeux, essayant de se calmer mais l'alcool coulant dans ses veines la rendait folle et chaque image revenant dans son esprit l'énervait un peu plus. Il allait lui payer cet affront.

Elle refusait de le perdre, elle avait trop travailler pour échouer si prêt du but.

XXX

Heero entra doucement, se sentant coupable, mal à l'aise. Il ne pouvait plus se mentir. Réléna était la femme parfaite pour lui mais il ne pouvait plus faire semblant. Ils allaient discuter, ils trouveraient une solution. Il sursauta quand la lumière inonda le salon.

Elle se tenait debout, les cheveux en bataille, le regard fou, un couteau de cuisine à la main.

« Alors ? Ils t'ont bien baisé ?

Le jeune homme rougit brusquement avant de baiser la tête, il ne savait pas quoi dire.

« Répond !

Elle se sentait devenir folle, elle refusait de tout perdre.

« Je peux tout expliquer...

« Expliquer quoi connard ! Que tu t'es fait enculer comme une chienne encore une fois ? Que tu m'abandonnes alors que j'ai tout fait pour être comme tu voulais ?

Il fronça les sourcils, refusant de comprendre ce qu'elle disait.

« J'ai tout fait pour t'avoir ! Tout ! Et toi, tu retournes encore une fois te faire mettre ?

Elle eut un ricanement sec, malsain, elle n'arrivait plus à se contenir.

« Je me serais accommodé de ça pour le confort mais... Je refuse que tu sois heureux si moi je ne le suis pas...

Heero frissonna, il la voyait sous un autre jour, il la voyait comme elle était en réalité, et il la trouvait hideuse d'un coup. Il recula.

« Je t'interdis de partir hurla-t-elle. Tu es à moi et à personne d'autre... Pas à eux ! Jamais ! Dire que tu as cru que j'étais enceinte et tu es quand même retourné là-bas !

Il pâlit. Il comprit tout, assemblant les pièces du puzzle, il sentit une violente fureur monter en lui, il se sentait con. Il n'avait rien vu venir, le ventre plat, l'insistance pour le sexe tous les jours, les doutes...

« T'es vraiment folle à lier !

Elle se referma.

« Tu es mon passe droit à moi !

Elle lui fonça dessus, couteau levé, il fit un pas sur le côté, l'évitant avant de se précipiter vers la porte. Elle l'attrapa par la chemise, le tirant en arrière, le couteau griffa la joue. A la vu du sang, elle sourit, devenu folle.

« Je vais te planter... Je dirais que tu as été agressé... Et tout sera à moi ! Uniquement à moi !

Elle envoya le couteau en avant, lui entaillant le bras, il la repoussa, elle trébucha mais resta fermement accroché à sa chemise. Elle le mit au sol avant de le frapper au ventre. Elle leva le couteau, prêt à le poignarder.

« A moi hurla-t-elle.

Une main la saisit par les cheveux avant de la désarmer, la tenant contre un torse musclé. Solo la maintient pendant que Duo appelait les secours avant de se jeter sur Heero pour regarder les dégâts.

Le métis éclata en sanglot, se blottissant contre le natté.

XXX

Solo leva ses lunettes de soleil, regardant l'océan s'étendant devant eux à perte de vue. A ses côtés, Duo lisait un livre gros comme un dictionnaire, un sourire tranquille aux lèvres. Heero, un peu plus loin jouait avec un gros chien noir.

Le futur étaient à eux trois, juste eux...

Owari.

Et voilà, c'est fini, j'espère que ça vous a plu. A bientôt pour de nouvelles aventures.

Bisous. Daki


End file.
